HETALIA TRUTH OR DARE
by CHIBIHETALIAFAN
Summary: What will happen when all the countries end up getting locked in a room together? TRUTH OR DARE MWAHAHAHAHA (I'm bad at summarieš XD) EXPECT RANDOMNESS EVERYWHERE
1. Chapter 1

As another World conference meeting came to a close, the countries were wondering why they had just wasted five hours of their lives on total _crap._

"and there you have it!" Prussia exclaimed smirking as he stood on top of the table. "that is the awesome me kicked the arses of all you loser countries!" Of course, Prussia was leading this conference so the conference was of course crap.

Everyone stared at him.

"why the hell did it take you the whole _five hours_ to say that?" Denmark asked while he was waving a ghost around Norway's head saying, "I'm one of your friends'"

Norway facepalmed again. "you're an idiot."

"he spent about half the time talking about how awesome he is." France exclaimed drinking his wine.

"of course cause I'm a very very very very very very very very very AWESOME PERSON. BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS YOU UNAWESOME PEOPLE. THIS IS THE HUMAN DEFINITION OF AWESOME RIGHT HERE! Bask in my GLORY!"

"it took the entire meeting to tell us that?" England growled his eye twitching." _The. Entire. Meeting."_

"I have to agree with England on that one dudes." America exclaimed lifting his head from where he had been resting it the majority (all) of the meeting. He didn't really pay attention unless it was his turn to speak.

"YOU TALK MORE THAN HIM."

"CAUSE I'M THE HERO DUH."

THAT MAKES NO SENSE YOU TWAT! WHY ARE YOU SO USELESS?."

"I'M A HERO AND HERO'S CAN'T BE UNLESS."

England muttered a curse under his breath and drank his tea. "weird.. how does he do that" Austria wondered out loud.

No one noticed him

"I'M THE AWESOME PRU-"

"You'reeeeeee drunk" Spain threw him out of the window.

"question!" Finland raised his hand. "How would he get drunk if his was standing there for five hours?"

"I'M AWESOME!" could be heard from a

So what do you guys want to do mates? Australia asked while poking New Zealand in the head.

"TRUTH OR DAREE" America and France chorused.

England cringed. "oh bloody hell the last time we did that…" he shuddered.

Austria also seemed terrified. "maybe I should leave I need to practice my-"

"NOPE!" Hungary grabbed him by the back of the shirt. "you're staying right here!" she ignored his loud protests.

"I on the other hand have some _incroyable_ memories." he sighed dreamily . "ahh the memories." he reached over and poked England.

"Stay away from me you creep!" England scooted his chair away.

"Um, what are we doing eh?" Canada opened the door and enter the room. "Sorry I'm late Kuma fell into the water and turned into an ice cube and it took forever for him to dry him off…"

"did you hear something?" Denmark asked Iceland.

Iceland, who was reading a book, looked at his friend. "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Norge."

"What?"

"you're brother is weird."

"yep."

"I also let Prussia back in.. why was he outside anyway eh?" That time they could hear him. Canada shot the annoyed countries a confused look.

"oh mierda." Spain muttered.

"EVERYONE WORSHIP THE GOD OF AWESOME!"

 **I know it's bad this is my first fic =b hope you guys enjoyed it.** _ **Sorry it's short I didn't really know what to do.**_

 _ **HAVE AN AWESOME DAY/NIGHT OR WHATEVER TIME IT IS WHEN YOU READ THIS. =D**_

 _ **~Chibi_Lithuania**_


	2. Chapter 2

**And now we continue on with this story**

 **Browsofglory- thanks! I'm glad you enjoy this. Btw I love your name XD**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I appreciate your support ~(^-^)~**

 **The next chapter might take a bit cause I need ideas and I'm going on a trip. Soo…..**

 _ **Hetalia Truth or dare Chappie two**_

" _EVERYONE WORSHIP THE GOD OF AWESOME!"_

"CANADA!" America shouted. "WHY MUST YOU HATE US!"

Canada choose that moment to disappear. "wait who was I yelling too?" The nation asked confused. Canada sighed and sat down.

"OH MY GOD THE CHAIR MOVED!" Denmark exclaimed pointing out the chair that Canada had just sat down in. "GHOST BUSTIN' TIME!"

Iceland looked at his stupid friend then to his brother. "may I do the honors?"

Norway nodded. Iceland whacked Denmark in the back of the head hard.

"Ouchy! What was that for."

"I've been waiting for a long time to do that."

"I hate youuuu!"

"I shall start.." France said winking at England. England hit him. "ahh oh hon hon hon, I shall dare Iggy to-" His words were cut off by a loud shout from England.

"I AM AWESOME!"

Not surprisingly that came from Prussia. Austria whom was sitting beside the white hailed ex nation looked like he wanted someone to kill me.

"what did I do to deserve this?" Austria muttered.

Everyone ignored him.

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU YOU BLOODY FROG!" England glared at France.

"Iggys madness is always amusing _oh hon hon hon._ "

"STOP THAT. I'll start." England said taking a long sip of tea in between sentences.

"France." he shot a deathly look at the nation next to him.

"Dare. I'm ready for whatever you want."

England's eye twitched. "I dare you to shut up."

"fair enough amigo." Spain exclaimed. he was still playing with Romanos curl. "Sorry France but you're sorta annoying."

America looked at the older nation. "Eyebrows calm down dude."

At this point England just stood up and left the room. "IF ANYONE NEEDS ME I'LL BE IN THE PUB."

"Germany Germany!" The Italians voice rang through the conference room.

"Yes?"

"um… what's truth or dare...ve?"

Silence.

"You mean- I" His brother looked lost in words.

"it's a miracle!" another nation muttered.

"He's so innocent! Did you miss that last game we played?" Hungary gasped.

"Shut it," Austria hissed. "Never mention that to me again!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What happened last game?" Finland asked curiously. Norway covered his ears just incase they said it.

Everyone who was there shuttered.

"I'm doing the next one cause I'M AWESOME!"

"Austria."

The musical nation cowered out the sound of his name.

"Truth or dare?"

He pretended to think "Truth obviously! What idiot would choose dare?" he snapped. France rose his hand

"Aww you're no fun." The white haired ex nation complained.

"Is it truth that you -?"

"What is - supposed to mean?" the nation said angrily. "if you must know my piano was destroyed by," glares "someone last time. And France was France."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT -"

"STOP IT!"

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the story so far. =)**

 **Everyone have an AWESOME day/night/ whatever time it is where you live ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back! Next chapter might be awhile. Sorry this one's short I hope you enjoy ;w;**

"Never!" Prussia pulled Austria's strand on top of his head causing him to yelp. "YES BOW DOWN TO ME FOR I'M THE MOST AWESOMEST COUNTRY IN THIS ROOM!"

"You're not even a country any more." Germany said giving his older brother an annoyed stare.

"WELL I'M STILL THE AWESOMEST PERSON IN THIS ROOM GILBIRD ATTACK!" Prussia waved his arm at Germany and a little yellow bird flew out of nowhere and started violently pecking the nation's head.

"Ouch! Prussia-get this- bird- AWAY FROM ME!"

"NEVER!"

Italy squealed in fear as the little bird turned towards him. "BROTHER HELLLPPP!" He ran over to his brother and hid behind him.

"Ahh!" Romano shouted. "stop it you little jerk!" he started shouting curses in Italian.

"PRUSSIA DON'T HURT MY LITTLE TOMATO!" Spain exclaimed angrily.

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE TOMATO YOU JERK BA-

" _Finee._ I'M STILL THE-" Hungary whacked him in the back of the head with her frying pan.

Poland jumped before Hungary and started praising her. "Thank you! You have saved my ears from like, so much pain you don't even know."

Lithuania started banging his head on the table. "why. Do. You. Have. To be such. An. Idiot?"

"Like, why would you say that Liet? That's totally not cool."

 _Bang._

 _Bang_

 _Bang_

"Someone better stop him before he gets brain damage." Germany muttered. Latvia and Estonia got up from their sets and exchanged a glance with one another before going over to help. It took a complete of minutes but they managed to drag the Baltic state away.

Meanwhile Prussia had woken up again. "ALL HAIL MY GLORY. LET'S THROW A GERMAN SPARKLE PART-" This time his brother was the one to whack him unconscious.

"mein gott.."

"I have one!" Denmark exclaimed looking at Iceland gleefully.

"Truth or dare Icey?"

"uh… dare?" the Icelander sounded really unsure of himself.

Denmark said a little Yass to himself.

"I dare you to call me, Norge, Finland, and Sweden your big brothers." The Nordic country looked extremely proud of coming up with that.

Iceland turned bright red. "Why would I do that?!" The younger nation replied angrily.

"uh.. cause I dare you to?"

"I don't wanna!"

"I'll stop calling you Riceland.."

"Fine you're all my big brothers." The younger nation said red in the face.

"AW ICEY I KNEW YOU WOULD EMIT IT ONE DAY!" Denmark hugged Iceland.

"ACK GET OFF!"

"May I dare you?" Japan said politely in Italy's direction. The Italian was currently eating pasta.

"Sure ve~."

"I dare you to no eat pasta for the rest of the week."

"I wouldn't do that Japan." Germany said slowly backing away from the italian.

"WHAT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT PASTA I CAN'T _LIVE_! I'LL DIE WITHOUT IT ~VE!"

"I wonder why it's so quiet?" America said.

Suddenly England ran back into the room.

 **Oh cliffhanger =3 or what ever it is… if you all have any ideas you're welcome to pm me anytime =3**

 **Until next time have an awesome day/night**

 **-adios**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed you guys really brighten my day =)**

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner I was on a church trip thingy soo yeah**

 **Now let's start this chapter shall we? X3**

England ran in.

"Uh oh…"

Italy was still flipping out about the pasta and Japan looked terrified. Germany was trying to calm him down but it was no use cause then Romano ran over and started throwing potatoes in his face.

A few seconds later Germany and Japan were both unconscious and the italian brothers were both eating pasta happily.

Austria was muttering to himself " _where did I go wrong…?"_

Spain on the other hand completely ignored what had just happened and poked Romano. "See amigos! I told you my little tomato could take care of himself!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT."

France sighed. It was hard not talking when he had so much to said. He turned to the spaniard and wrote something on a piece of paper. _Hey can you dare me to speak again?_

"Okay I dare France to be-"

"I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH SLOW AND PAINFUL IF YOU LET HIM SPEAK!"

"England shouted knocking over the chair he was near.

That chair happened to contain poor Canada. "Someone please…."

"Did you hear something?"

"Nope it was probably just the wind…"

 _Poor Canada._ The country went and sat in the corner secretly plotting everyone's demise .

"I have one for you all da. Truth or dare?" Russia said as he held his pipe. Mostly dare was heard but a few brave souls shouted truth.

"So it is dare yes?" the Russian said tightening his grip on the magic metal pipe of pain. You could almost see the dark aura around him.

No one dared to disagree with.

Estonia slowly sunk down in his chair and magically disappeared.

Lithuania and Poland were not paying attention because they were arguing.

"It was totally a good plan it would of worked!"

"And how could you fly a country around?"

"On my Pony of course! Like, how else would I do it?"

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

"I dare you all to become one with the mother Russia."

"YES I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT ALL MY LIFE. YOU HAVE FINALLY ADMITTED YOUR LOVE FOR ME I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHERRRR!"

That of course came from Belarus, I mean, did any other country love him?

Russia immediately paled. "er… everyone but Belarus.."

"IT'S TOO LATE BROTHER I HAVE THE MARRIAGE FORMS RIGHT HERE I'VE ALRE-"

 _Clank!_ Belarus stood up for a moment before falling sideways revealing Hungary who was standing behind her holding up her frying pan.

"What?" She said innocently. "It needed to happen."

"Oh my god you've saved us again like how can we thank you?"

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

At this point Prussia woke up and started talking about how awesome he was.

 _ **Meanwhile.**_

"YOU!" England shouted pointing at America.

The bewildered country waved to him. "Yes Iggy?"

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE MEEEEEE?!"

Shouts of. _WHAT DID YOU DO TO REPAY ME FOR TAKING CARE OF YOU? YOU STARTED A BLOODY REVOLUTION! A REEEVVOLUTION!_ could be heard by anyone in a 10 mile radius.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"And that is how awesome I am!" Prussia shouted sounding proud of himself.

"Maybe we should dare him to not speak!" Spain whispered to France. The other country nodded

"Hey Prussia!"

"Yes my slightly awesomebutnotasawesomeasme comrades?"

"Truth or dare."

"Dare. What fool would pick truth?" Austria and about half of the room rose their hands. Prussia glared at them. "Wimps!"

"We dare you to shut up."

The Prussian scribbled something onto a piece of paper. _HA YOU FOOLS THING THAT WILL STOP ME?!_

He attached something to Gilbird. "Hahaha MY AWESOME STILL LIVES ON!"

Apparently he had recorded his voice.

Dang it. _We were so closeeee._

 _Wait where did England and Prussia go?_

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to be leaving for a trip so I'll be back next week. Maybe my cousin can help me come up with ideas.**

 **Me and my friend finished our first thing with the US states but she has to retype it and send it to me =b. Just be warned it is EXTREMELY RANDOM. I drew all of them and put them on my wall is that a bit weird?**

 **Anyways...**

 **HAVE A GREAT NIGHT/DAY/ WHATEVER TIME IT WHERE YOU LIVEEEE ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**And we are back!**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story so far!**

 **Also I started my state story =3**

"Aw if England's gone that totally ruins my plans…" America complained as he gobbled down yet another cheeseburger.

"How are you simultaneously making drinks and cheeseburgers appear from thin air?" Seborga asked curiously. Somehow he ended up taking over Italy's chair for the day (because no one wanted to mess with the italian brothers while they we eating their pasta).

"I learned long ago not to question his powers." China said from his seat. He had been trying to keep quiet hoping that everyone would just forget about him and he could run and hide somewhere.

"OI CHINA SHOULDN'T WE BE A BIT MORE WORRIED WHERE HAS RUN OFF TO?" Australia yelled loudly.

"Yeah…" America sighed. "I wanted to dare him to confess his undying love for France. That would of killed him!"

Denmark exploded in laughter. "That would of been beautiful!"

"Well, I dare Spain to go up to random people and shout I LOVE MY LITTLE TOMATO!" Ukraine said speaking for the first time since she was her.

"Wait...what? Romano shouted looking up from his pasta.

Spain of course happily did it. Norway was forced to video tape.

Afterwards Spain and Romano seemingly disappeared from the room never to be seen again, though everyone seemed rather confused because the door were all locked.

"Hey Hungary!"

"Yes?"

"I dare you to ship everyone in this room!" Finland said throwing cookies at everyone.

"AHHHH!" Of course Denmark's cookie hit him straight in the face.

"WHY MUST YOU HATE THE LEGOSSSS!?" He screamed loudly before running out of the room.

"What are these legos?"

Norway shuttered. "Remember when he ran our meeting that one time?"

Sweden nodded. "Never again…"

"BACK TO MY DARE!" Hungary raised her frying pan with an evil grin across her face.

"Now I ship Spain and Romano, for obvious reasons. If anyone in the room objects…"

 _Silence._

"Now I also ship USUK."

A loud scream was heard from wherever England was. America froze and looked very confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

After a few more ships Russia just hit her with the magic metal pipe of pain and asked everyone to be come on with the mother Russia.

Japan had finally woken up (Germany was still out) and was now being dared by Italy.

"Dare…."

"I dare you to eat some of big brothers escargot!"

The Asian country looked extremely grossed out as he looked at the snail but ate it anyway.

"OH OH OH I HAVE A GOOD ONE!" Australia shouted.

"All of you are getting dared mates! DON'T DISAGREE YOU KNOW IT WOULD HAPPEN ONE DAY!"

Australia pulled out a large bag of scones out from under England's chair. "NOW EVERYONE EAT THEM."

With in a matter of seconds most countries disappeared to the bathroom.

 **=====1 hour later=======**

Everyone had fully recovered (Maybe…) and the game continued.

"Hey America true or dare?" Canada asked from his corner.

"Dare."

"Gasp! When did you get here we've been waiting for like hours!"

Lithuania, who slowly dragged Estonia back over to Russia, grabbed Poland too and lead him away to We're Latvia was.

"I dare you to end every sentence you say with would you like some fried with that?"

"Oh you're evil! And, would you like some fries with that?"

"Yes I would!"

"Whaaa?"

"Er next hey Lichtenstein! Truth or dare?" Ukraine asked the small country.

"Dare!"

"Dang it I had a real good one for truth!"

"What was is?"

"Never mind give me a sec…. Dare… I dare you to do Switzerland's hair and make-up!"

Lichtenstein squealed happily and dragged her big brother off to the bathroom.

"OKAY EVERYONE THIS IS THE TIME TO PREPARE YOU CAMERA'S WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FRIES WITH THAT?!" America shouted pulling out his phone.

It was amazing how much Lichtenstein did in such a little amount of time. Switzerland looked really annoyed and ready to shoot anyone who laughed.

Of course Canada was laughing… but no one heard him.

 **And that's the next chapter guys! Sorry for the wait I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **America: have a great day would you like some fries with that?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's back? =3**

"TRUTH OR DARE.." America paused dramatically. "CANADA!"

"Also WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FRIES WITH THAT?"

"Who's Canada?" Italy asked fearfully.

Canada facepalmed. "I'm still plotting your destruction you know… and truth.."

"Aw well…. Why did you send us Justin Bieber! Do you really hate us that much? Would you like some fries with that?"

Canada shrugged. "It was my boss's idea not mine soo.. ask him.."

America ran out of the room. "HEY CANADA'S BOSSS! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FRIES WITH THAT?!"

And yet again everyone was confused because they were locked in a room.

By now Germany was awake.

And Italy had eaten his pasta.

So all was good.

For now..

"Prussia! Truth or dare?" Japan asked.

The bird replied. " Truth this time…."

"Are you secretly trying to be Russia?" The Asian country asked curiously. "I mean if you just dropped the 'p'..."

Then he went on a long rant (Through the bird of course since he couldn't speak..) about how he was much awesomer that Russia and how Russia stoke his name and other stuff that no one paid attention to. They eventually ended up just locking him in the closet.

America had returned looking upside that he couldn't get into the boss's room because he didn't know the password.

The England came back with a spell book and hid in the corner reading.

"Can I dare France?"

"Don't you have to ask him?"

'Welp. He can't speak so it's his own fault."

France gave a withered look at Romano.(Who had just returned. Spain was still missing.) Scotland shrugged and left South Italy to tell the dare.

"France a dare you to dig a ten foot hole in the meeting room and stay there."

France scribbled on a paper. _WHY MUST YOU HATE MEE!?_ Before walking over to start digging.

Switzerland had finally removed all the contents off of his face and was now glaring suspiciously at China.

"Truth or dare America?" China asked offering food to people.

The Cheeseburger loving country scoffed. "Dare of course! What else would the hero choose? Would you like some fries with that."

"Truth.." Austria muttered.

"I dare you to pay me back!"

"Suddenly I feel a urge to choose truth… would you like some fries with that."

It was about 5 minutes of China chasing the American around and Australia videotaping before someone decided to intervene, causing complaints.

"Hey I was watching that!" Iceland said sitting beside Norway.

For some reason everyone had magically gotten popcorn.

"I wanna play I wanna play!" Sealand ran into the room.

"Sure sweetie!"Hungary cooed.

Austria facepalmed.

"I want to dare British jerk!" The micronation shouted.

"Hey don't I get a choice?" England reluctantly left his corner and rejoined them at the table.

Mumbling something about the wrong book.

Anyways..

"NOPE I DARE YOU TO RUN OUTSIDE AND SCREAM THE BRITISH ARE COMING AT RANDOM PEOPLE!"

The country looked outraged and rounded on America. "YOU WANKER YOU TOLD HIM TO DO THIS!"

"Er maybe… would you like some fries with that." America had a wide grinned across his face and a camera in his

"This is completely stupid!" The European country grumbled darkly as he left the room.

"BUT YA GOTTA DO IT MATE!" New Zealand called after.

A loud shout of THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING! Could be heard.

Of course the meeting room was in London.

And you know what that means...

England returned his face red with embarrassment. "You better not make me do that again wanker."

"Hey Englandddd..would you like some fries with that?" America said cheekily.

"NOOO!"

"Are you getting this?"

"Of course I need my camera with me at all times, just because of these idiots!" Australia whispered.

For some reason everyone in the room felt mildly offended.

"Austria truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate England's cooking?"

"It's usually a one but maybe a two. Depending on what it is."

It was Denmark's turn now.

"Russia truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You see these sunflowers? BURN THEMMMM!"

then chaos broke out.

 _Again._

 **Yeah that's all I have for now. Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who supported this story so far you guys are the best cookies for all =3 (::) (::) (::)**

 **I also have a Sketch account titled _Le smol ninja_ if you want a check that out =3**

 **Hope everyone has a great night /day!**


End file.
